In some applications of power semiconductors, such as e.g. in bridge circuits for motors, a plurality of chips are accommodated together in a housing. A device in which a plurality of chips are accommodated in a housing is referred to as a multichip module (MCM). By combining the chips in a housing, on the one hand space for the overall system is saved and on the other hand connecting lines between the chips are shortened.
In the case of integration in a housing, the problem arises of connecting the individual chips in each case with the lowest possible impedance. In DE 197 25 836, power semiconductor chips are accommodated on a copper-coated DCB substrate composed of a ceramic (DCB=Direct Copper Bonding). Although they are distinguished by a good thermal conductivity, they have the disadvantage that they are expensive to produce.